As computing devices become more versatile, devices are able to accept multiple types of input data. Specifically, mobile computing devices may be equipped with a number of sensors that generate data for use by applications. For example, a computing device may receive touch data via a touch screen, global positioning system (GPS) tracking data via a GPS sensor, as well as input data collected via an accelerometer, gyroscope sensor and other peripheral devices.
Computing devices having one or more sensors may execute applications that process sensor data collected via the sensors. In developing and testing such applications, software developers typically rely on the presence of the devices.